Malady
by Animated Flowers
Summary: Doujima and Sakaki! Amon and Robin! 3rd chap!
1. Another Day Another Dollar

**Disclaimer-** I don't own **Witch Hunter Robin®... **

**Malady... **

**Another Day Another Dollar**

.........

**Hey! I had to delete it and re-load it. Sorry about that! (do you get what I'm saying) I fixed it were the main plot will start sooner! =)**

**AnimeReviewer790: Thanks a lot for the review- it means so much! Even though I don't think its going to show =( but thanks! **

............

"Oh, good morning Doujima" Robins eyes were watching her as she walked out of the elevator. Doujima had her purse in one hand and a cup of some sort of coffee in the other.

"Hey Robin" Doujima eyes were still half way asleep. She was in late as usual. Sakaki was deep in thought concentrating on the game that was in his hands. Michael was busy typing away with his head phones blasting.

"Slow day huh?" Doujima sat her purse along with the drink down on her desk. Robin didn't reply but just nodded in agreement.

"Doujima your late again get in my office!" Kosaka stood with his hands on his hips. This caused Sakaki to shift his attention to the two.

"Sorry Chief but I don't do booty calls." Doujima rolled her eyes. Sakaki started to chuckle but stopped when he noticed Kosaka eyeing him.

"Doujima" Kosaka just said and turned on his heel and left. Doujima smiled and left walking after him.

............

"Doujima" Kosaka was in his chair looking at Doujima who wasn't paying much attention to him but having her attention on the pictures that sat on the back shelf of the room.

"I know I know coming in late isn't responsible" Her eyes were still studding the pictures in the back.

"This came in for you from..." He stopped when he noticed Doujima had her figure to her lips noting for him to stop.

"The walls have ears Chief" Her eyes went back the pictures.

"I suppose you're right, for once" He had got up from his seat and made his way to where Doujima was standing.

"Hey Chief, who is this" It was a picture of a little girl holding a soccer ball.

"My daughter"

"She's a cute little girl. I say too cute to be your daughter." She grabbed the folder from his hands. "Thank you"

"She lives with my wife in Yokohama" It wasn't that far but it wasn't close

"Are you two divorced?"

"No just separated for the time being" Doujima nodded then took a seat in the chair that was across from Kosaka's desk and began to read the papers.

............

Robin's eyes were staring out the window looking at the snow as it fell peacefully. She was bored. There was nothing she could do, or nothing that could be done.

"Ah damnit" Sakaki got up from his chair and walked over to the window. "Stupid games fixed to were I can't beat it"

"Uh huh are you sure it's not just you who can't beat it" Michael crossed his hands in front of him as if he knew he was right.

"Yeah I'm sure" Sakaki turned around to face the other two. "What's taking Amon so long. I'm tired of just sitting here."

............

"Did you read this Chief?" Doujima asked looking up from the papers that she had in her hands. She had finished reading them at last.

"No, I haven't"

"Oh well, it's not that important. It's just telling us that they are sending a sub while Karasuma is out of town for a little bit" Karasuma was out of town for a business reason. The others weren't informed why or what she was needed for.

"A sub huh"

"Yeah his name is Cody Vegas. He's a real looker too." Doujima handed Kosaka the papers and stood to head for the door. "They want you too read it as well, so you could do a background check on him if you'd like"

"Doujima"

"I know I know, I don't tell the others yet. Really how stupid do you think I am" Doujima looked at him "Never mind don't answer that" She turned around and went out the door.

"Doujima" She heard her name again, but it wasn't the Chief. She turned around and was face to face with Amon.

"Oh hey Amon" She nodded her head and looked down at her feet. "I'm guessing you already know about the sub or whatever"

"Yes" His hands were in his pockets.

"Yeah okay" Doujima looked at him then turned around to leave and go back to the others.

"Doujima" She stopped to face him.

"I know. 'Don't tell the others'" She rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the others.

............

"Hey guys" Doujima walked to her normal spot and took a drink of her coffee. "Here Sakaki try some" Sakaki who was sitting next to her got up and took the cup from her hand.

"Why" He said while he smelled it.

"Because it poisons" she said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Sakaki smelled it once more then took a drink.

"See its good right?"

"Sure" Sakaki took another drink of it.

"It's Ethiopia Yergacheffe. The lady suggested that I should try it." Sakaki nodded in response and took another drink.

"See you do like it" Doujima smiled and gave a gesture for him to give it back. Sakaki blocked out Doujima's hand gesture and took another drink. "Okay you big bully, give it back"

"Okay here you go" He handed it back to Doujima.

"Thank you" She went to take a drink but it was empty. "Haruto you drank it all"

"Sorry" he laughed as he sat back down. Amon then walked up and everyone's eyes went to him.

"Amon" Robin said so quietly that not everyone heard her.

"Michael, got any cases" Amon was standing up next to Michael chair.

"One new case came in" Michael turned around to face everyone. "Seems like he's a real manic as well"

"Oh great just what we needed a manic" Doujima got up look at the computer that was in front of Michael. "He's twenty-four and he lives in a parking lot. Hah what a junkie" Doujima continued to read. Sakaki and Robin got up to join her.

"He's killed seven people on seven different accounts" Sakaki didn't know if he should be scared of the manic or to laugh at the scared expression on Doujimas face.

"He's name is Ivan Kosovo. He lives at Golan parking lot; I didn't know homeless people lived at that parking lot. It's the good part of town" Robin didn't let the fact that he killed seven people get to her.

"Did you say Golan parking lot?" Sakaki was directing his question to Robin but was looking at Doujima while asking it.

"Yes Golan parking lot" Robin said while still reading more

"Doujima isn't that across from your apartment building?" Sakaki knew Doujima had heard but she was still pretending that the comment wasn't made. Doujima sighed.

"Why me"

............

**My first fic ever! I hope you enjoyed it some what. Please review! And it's only the beginning so it'll get more interesting. =) **


	2. Mega Lo Manic

**Disclaimer- **I don't own **Witch Hunter Robin®...**

**Malady**

**Mega Lo Manic**

.....................

**Wolf Jade, Demonic Girl, Amon's Angel Of Darkness, Supercat, AnimeFreaks13, AnimeReviewer790- Thanks for the reviews! I so happy! =)**

Everyone was surrounded around Michael's computer desk eager to learn more about Ivan Kosovo, their next hunt. "What exactly is this guy's power?" Sakaki scratched the back of his head. He could have just read it and found out for himself what Ivan Kosovo's power was but Robin decided she would save him the trouble, "It says here that all the victims were killed by an abrupt electric discharge, in other words some sort of lightning."

Sakaki shook his head and sat down in an empty chair focusing his eyes on Amon, "So what are we going to do?" Amons eyes were studding the floor, "Michael when was Kosovo's last kill?"

"A little over a year ago' Michael replied fast as if he had already made room for it in his memory. "His powers have probably died down, which is causing him to put an end to his killing ways' Amons eyes were shifting from person to person. "This should be a pretty easy pick up."

"Good, for a minute there I thought I was going to be needed for this" Doujima sat back in her chair. Sakaki crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Who said you weren't coming Doujima?" Doujima turned so that she could face him, "You heard Amon say this should be an easy pick up. No need for me to come along' There was no way she was going to get dragged into this one. "Oh yes there is, I need a partner while Ms. Karasuma is out." Doujima stood up from her chair and put her hands on her hips, "Haruto you're just making me go because I was set on not going."

Amon spoke causing their argument to stop. "You two can continue you're fighting after the pick up."

Fifteen minutes later Sakaki and Doujima were parked on one side of the parking lot, while Amon and Robin were parked on the other. They spotted Ivan Kosovo right away. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His dark skin and muscular body made him look even more dangerous. Very little hair stood up at the top of his head. He was sitting on a ragged old couch smoking a cigarette and talking to others who were homeless.

Doujima glued her eyes on him sarcastically said , "Wow he's a real looker." Sakaki ignored her comment, "Right, you and I are too talk to him and convince him to come along peacefully. Amon and Robin will be close behind just in case." Doujima nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

"Um excuse me? Mr. Ivan Kosovo?' Doujima put on her fake smile as if I would do a whole lot of good. "That would be me. What do someone as pretty as you want with me' He smiled showing his 'gold' tooth. Doujima put out her hand out as she was introducing herself. "I'm Yuri... Ouch!" Doujima grabbed her hand in pain. "You burned me!' She raised her voice higher. Kosovo had burned her with his cigarette that he had in his hand. Sakaki looked over at Doujima then back at Kosovo. Kosovo smiled wide. "And I'll burn you again if you try to touch me' Doujima got the message. He was surely missing a few marbles. She smiled and nodded still holding her burned hand.

"So what can I be of help of' His eyes were dark and some kind of scary. Doujima shook off what had just happened, "I'm with the government, the ST-J." Kosovo chuckled. Doujima hated that chuckle; she wished he would choke on his own chuckle if it were possible. "You kids are with the STN-J huh?' he stood and took a small step toward Doujima. Sakaki who had been at least a couple of steps behind Doujima came closer. His hand was securely on his gun. Things weren't going so well.

"You scared now huh' His cocky smile was on his face. "No' it was a lie. He was much taller and scarier then she was. He took another step to her, he was only inches away. Before she could move away from him he grabbed her by the back of her neck. Sakaki aimed his gun at Kosovo, "Let go of her." He chuckled and dug his fingers into Doujima's neck with so much force that she was sure her head was about to pop off.

"Ow' her whining caused Kosovo's cocky smile to reappear. Sakaki couldn't shot; Kosovo had Doujima as a shield in front of him. Doujima couldn't try to escape she was too weak to even challenge him. That only left Amon and Robin. Sakaki's gun was still aimed at Kosovo or more of Doujima.

A gun shot went off. Sakaki looked at his gun, he was almost a hundred percent sure it wasn't his gun. "Ah hell no', Kosovo's leg had got shot and not by Sakaki's gun, but by Amons. This was Doujimas chance to get loose. Instant of her getting free she got more trapped. Kosovo's leg had gone numb causing him to fall bring Doujima down as well with his weight. Landing on top of Doujima's back.

Doujima was trapped. He was too heavy for her to get away. A blue sports car went speeding into the parking lot heading straight for them. Kosovo got up fast and jumped in the car when it came by. Amon and Sakaki had fired shots at the car but it still successfully made it out of the parking lot. It was over, and Kosovo had escaped.

"Michael, look up these linens plates' Amon didn't like to waste any time.

Sakaki walked over to Doujima who was sitting down on the floor. "You okay?' He put out a hand to help her get up. She took it willingly; she wanted all the help she could get. "Yeah I'm fine. So much for the easy pick up' Doujima's lips were chattering. It was cold outside and had snowed earlier. They were on a witch hunt, but the witch didn't use any powers. This was far form the end of the hunt.

**My first Fic! My second chapter I hope you enjoyed it... =) **


	3. Unknown Attacking

**Disclaimer- **I don't own **Witch Hunter Robin®...**

**Malady**

**Unknown Attacking**

............

**Angel452, Amon's Angel Of The Darkness, Wolf Jade, AnimeFreaks13, AnimeReviewer790- You guys are the best! Thanks for the reviews! **

Robin was tense. She couldn't relax and not because of earlier that day when a hunt had gone extremely bad, she was being followed. She hated the feeling it brought her. Why would any one want to follow her? Maybe it was one of Kosovo's guys. She didn't have any attention turned on her at the scene so why would they want to follow her?

"Robin what's wrong?' Amon's eyes were focused on the road. Robin heisted. She wasn't sure if she should tell Amon they were being followed. Maybe he already knew. She decided ageist it.

"Nothing' she sunk low into her chair. Her eyes studding the snow that had begin to fall once again. They drove in silence that seemed hours to Robin. Her thoughts of the car that was following went to the back of her mind. She had a new subject to think about. Amon.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Amon knew this. He could feel eyes watching him. Not just eyes, Robin's eyes. It made him feel uneasy. As if he were being judged by every move he would make. He didn't want to disappoint her for some odd reason. He tried hard to ignore this feeling and focus more on the road. They would be at Ravens Flat any time now.

............

"Hey Haruto do you really think Kosovo is really that dangerous?' Doujima was stirring her cup of hot chocolate. She couldn't stop thinking about Kosovo. He gave her the creeps.

"I don't know Yurika. Why do you keep talking about that guy' He was sitting across from her staring out the window at Harry's. Soft snow was falling and becoming ice when it hit the ground.

Doujima took a sip of her hot chocolate. Why did she keep talking about him? She knew why. He was scaring the hell out of her. She couldn't think about anything else. She wouldn't tell Sakaki though. No way would she confess about her being scared.

"I don't know." She lied.

"Liar' Sakaki grinned.

"It's the truth Haruto!' Her voice became louder. Then there was a loud noise and windows on the other side of the room cracked. It sounded like an explosion. Sakaki and Doujima exchanged glances.

"What the hell was that' Sakaki was getting up out of his chair with Doujima following him. People were scattering to get a look outside to see what had happen.

"A car caught of fire!' a small lady came inside with a child clinging on to her legs. Doujima and Sakaki made their way through the crowd and through the front doors. It was Doujima's car. And it was on fire.

"Haruto, that's my car' Doujima shook him as if he had fallen asleep.

"I know." They could hear sirens coming closer.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Doujima?' a middle aged woman walked up to her. Her hair was covered by a green sweatshirt. Her skin was an olive pale.

"Yes' Doujima answered. They woman handed her a folded paper and ran away. Doujima stood with the paper in her hands and looked at Sakaki.

"Are you going to look at it Yurika?' Sakaki was looking over her shoulder. He wanted to know what it said.

"I don't know if I want to know what it says' Sakaki rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper out of her hands, and started reading if carefully.

_I bet you liked the way I hurt you._

_You'll enjoy what I do to you next._

Sakaki looked over it once more. He was angry.

"Well, what does it say?' Doujima was gripping onto his arm. Before Sakaki could tell her what it had said the local police arrived. Doujima and Sakaki would be stuck all afternoon answering questions and paper work.

............

Amon and Robin had arrived at Ravens Flat. The white car that had been following them was no longer in sight. Robin began to think that maybe it wasn't following her. But she had a feeling that it was out there just not in sight. They made their way to they office.

"Good thing you two are back. Doujima's car got blow up by Kosovo so they will most likely be gone all afternoon.' Michael had stopped typing to face the two.

"Was anyone hurt?" A rush of worry went through Robin.

"No. No one was hurt. They weren't in the car at the time."

"Oh' Robin nodded. He would have said so first thing if something did happen.

Robin just stood there. She could feel something bad was about to happen, but what? Her eyes scanned the room. Then there was shooting. It was a shooting. Someone was shooting at the STN-J. Everyone was ducking to the ground. Everyone but Robin, she was in shock.

"Robin!' Amon grabbed her hand and dragged her down. "What are you doing?"

Robin covered her ears with her hands. It was so loud. Bullets were flying everywhere. What was happening? She could feel the bullets flying past her. Then something hit her causing her to let out a low scream. She was sure it was a bullet. Amon pushed her close to him and shielded her with his back. He felt as if it were his own life he was protecting.

Robin was confused. Why was he protecting her? She felt save even though bullets were flying past them. She felt save with Amon. Her arms were going numb. Then her vision was being to fade. She struggled while trying to fight it. Then everything went black.

**My first fic. Third Chap hope you liked? Review please! )**


End file.
